1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door handle for a vehicle door or vehicle hatch of a motor vehicle. The door handle here exhibits a tension means, wherein the tension means can in particular be mechanically operatively connected with a detachable cover element, and a container element, wherein the container element is situated inside of the door handle, and designed to accept a functional element of the door handle.
2. Background
Known for modern vehicles is to provide an emergency device with which the vehicle door or vehicle hatch can be opened, in particular in an emergency situation, e.g., given a dangerous lateral position, a power failure, an accident or the like. In particular in fixed door handles, the electronics of which during normal operation detects the intended actuation by a user with sensors and opens the door, such an emergency device can significantly increase the security for a user of the vehicle, since the electrical power necessary for operating the sensors may no longer be available in an emergency situation, for example. As a consequence, the door can be opened at any time, in particular from outside as well. Such an emergency device can here in particular also encompass a tension means, wherein the vehicle door can be manually opened by actuating the tension means. Such a tension means should here be fixed in place in the door handle, secured against loss.